Consequences
by SupernaturalGal6
Summary: After one night, Jo's world seems to be pulled from under her feet. Now, she's left with a decision that can change life as she knows it. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_**Consequences**_

Summary: One night can change anyone's lives. Please read & review!!

A/N: Okay, so I've written two other stories so far but they haven't been successful. So I decided that I should try again and came up with this. Please read & review!!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, this wonderful show does not belong to me, but to Mr. Kripke.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Jo stared at the white stick, her hands shaking slightly. A little pink was all it took for her life to crash down around her.

How was she going to explain this to everyone? Ash? Her mom? She couldn't tell them. They would be disappointed in her. She did exactly what her mother told her not to do.

She had slept with Dean Winchester.

That in its self was bad enough when she knew nothing would ever really happen between them.

Tears started to poor down her face as she threw the little white stick into the garbage can. The little clank sound seemed to echo through her ears as she quickly stripped and hopped into the shower.

Jo stood there for a moment, letting the hot water beat down on her back before the events from the past few days came to mind.

Jo collapsed on the shower floor with a loud sob. She could still feel his breath and feather light kisses on her neck and shoulders.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_((2 months before))_

_Jo was woken from her sleep by the slight rustling in her bed. She immediately tensed until the nights events came rushing to her mind. She blushed a little and hid her small smile. _

_When she heard the light rustle of clothes, she turned to look at Dean's guilty face. A numb feeling filled her as she realized what he was doing._

"_Jo...-" She cut him off with a small shake of her head._

"_Don't Dean. Just don't." Jo could just slap herself right now. She'd fallen lower than she thought herself possible. She'd be naive enough to think that Dean actually wanted her for something other than sex. _

_But he just proved her wrong by trying to sneak away from her bed. A tear fought its way out of the corner of her eye. Jo looked at Dean and was enraged to see his guilty expression._

_Dean sighed as he reached down for his boxers, pulling them on in one clean move. As he grabbed his jeans and shirt, Jo suddenly felt very vulnerable, like she was embarrassed or ashamed and wanting to hide.  
_

_Grabbing the sheet, she wrapped it more firmly around her and looked down at her lap. A finger under her chin made her look up into Dean's beautiful, sad hazel eyes._

"_I'm sorry Jo. I'll see you around." With that, he strode across the room, picking up his jacket along the way._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo was brought out of her thoughts when she felt cold water pelt her skin. For a moment she was confused before she realized that the water heater gave out. Sighing, she reached up and turned off the water, all the while climbing out of the shower.

As she dried herself off, her hand paused on her stomach, stroking it softly before shaking her head and coming to her senses. It was going to be a long few hours while she tried to decide what she wanted to do.

* * *

A/N: Please review!!!!!!! _...tbc...if I get enough reviews..._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, well...I put the prologue out and got no reviews :( but I decided to put out the first chapter to see if it'll grab attention.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:**

Jo was bighting her nails nervously as the clock on her wall ticked. In about five minutes her alarm would go off and she'd have to face reality and decide what she wanted to do.

She had two choices. She could not tell her mom, get an abortion and just move on with her life. Or, she could tell her mother and face the consequences.

The consequence of being kicked out of the Roadhouse to fend for herself was a big possibility. The thought of leaving her home in a time like this made her shiver in fear.

Jo jumped as her alarm went off and the radio blared with some rap song that she knew would have woken her up is she had been sleeping. Sighing, she uncurled herself from her fetal position and stood.

It was time to make her decision.

Walking down the steps into the bar below, Jo felt her stomach turn fearfully.

What was she going to do? What would happen if she got an abortion? Or have the baby?

Shaking her head, Jo stepped into the soft glow of the large room. The morning sun was seeping into the windows, reminding her of the early mornings from when she was younger.

Smiling softly, she stared longingly into the sun. Ash would tease her by saying she'd end up dying from skin cancer from laying in the sun all the time.

Taking a deep breathe, she turned her head and saw her mother silently cleaning the bar. Her mom must have felt her staring because she looked at her and smiled.

Jo felt a tear escape her eye at seeing her mom so happy…and she was the one about to bring her world crashing down around her.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Ellen looked at her curiously before putting down her wet washcloth and stepping out from behind the bar.

She looked pointedly at her daughter, telling her with a look to continue.

Wringing her hands, Jo struggled to figure out what she wanted to do. Tell her mom a lie, or risk having her mom being disappointed her, possibly even hating her.

Jo could feel her throat close up as her emotions over whelmed her. Struggling to breathe, Jo looked tearfully in to her mothers eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Her news was barely distinguishable because it was a whisper that barely escaped her mouth.

Apparently her mom still heard it. Ellen's face turned into an emotionless mask as she studied her daughter.

Jo watched her mom, trying to gage her reaction to the news. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Jo decided that she should try and break it.

"I-I'm sorry Mom.-" She stopped to watch her mom walk away and go back to the counter.

As she started to scrub again, Jo noticed the amount of pressure she was using to clean the counter.

"Mom-" A loud thud sounded through the bar and Jo jumped slightly at the noise. Ellen had slammed her fist onto the counter and was now leaning over it with an angry expression on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking Joanna Beth?! How could you let this happen?"

Jo stood standing in the middle of the big room feeling like she was a child once again. And maybe she was for making such a stupid mistake.

Sighing, she looked up at her mother and tried not to cry at the look of disappointment that marred her face. She knew that she deserved it, but it was just something that she never wanted to see.

"Well?" Her mother's impatient question brought her out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry that I even let it happen in the first place."

Ellen sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. Jo felt bad because it looked like her mother had aged about ten years in front of her eyes. The room once again fell into an uncomfortable silence as Jo made her way to the bar and sat in front of it on a stool.

"Who's the father?" Jo froze as those words left her mom's lips. This was the part she was dreading.

"T-the father?" Ellen looked at her oddly before repeating the question. Bowing her head, Jo couldn't look at her mother as she whispered the name of the father.

"It's Dean, Mom. Dean's the father." The silence that fell upon the room could have been cut with a knife. Jo could practically feel the fury coming off her mom and she stood up and backed away at the intensity of it.

"Does he know?" Jo looked at her in confusion before saying,

"About the baby? No."

"Okay Jo, I'm going to lay down your options for you. You either you get an abortion or you get out and don't come back." Jo stood slightly stunned for a moment before trying to talk to her mom.

"Mo-"

"You either get it done or leave now. I will not have _his_ child running around here! It's your choice Jo. You do what you want to."

Stumbling towards the stairs, Jo ran as fast as she could out of the bar. Once she was in the safety of her room with the door closed, Jo finally let herself break down completely.

Loud racking sobs tore through her body as she lay down on her bed.

Every that could go wrong did. She was pregnant at the age of twenty-three. Now, that didn't sound as bad at being pregnant at the age of sixteen, but it still wasn't something she wanted.

She didn't really have any goals in life other than to hunt. That dream was pretty much out of her reach the moment she saw the little pink line.

Gradually the sobs died off and Jo was left lying there one her bed with the occasional snuffle. She now had another big decision to make.

Get and abortion or leave life as she knew it?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I've never been to an abortion clinic so this is completely made up. Evjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:**

Jo had stayed where she was for another half hour before she finally moved off her bed. She had to do something. Not just sit there.

Sighing, she got dressed as quickly as she could and got a little over night bag out. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed about two days worth of clothes.

You never know how long you'll be at the clinic or what you'd need.

She also grabbed as much money as she had on her because she had a feeling that her mother wasn't going to help her on this. Looking in her hand, she estimated that she had about seven hundred dollars of tips. She'd obviously have to go to a bank.

Taking a quick look over her room, Jo looked o see if she missed anything that she might need. She almost slapped herself when she realized that her fathers hunting knife was still on her bed side table.

Walking over and grabbing it quickly, she walked out of her room and down into the bar. Jo looked over to her mother and saw that Ash was now beside her.

He was giving her his almost ever present confused look as he watched her mother look expectantly at her.

"I'll see you later, Mama. You to, Ash." With that, she walked out the door and jumped into her old pick up truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo had to drive about two hours before she came across a doctor's office that dealt with this kind of situation.

As she pulled into a parking space, she saw a group of people standing just on the other side of the road. They clearly didn't like what this clinic was doing.

Bowing her head and letting her hair cover her face, Jo ignored the protesters and walked into the gray building.

As soon as the doors opened, she was bombarded with the strong, clean smell all hospitals had. At first, it was so strong she gagged.

Feeling slightly sick at the smell, Jo jogged to the ladies room and dealt with the ever annoying morning sickness. She'd had it for a while….about two weeks after sleeping with Dean was when it started.

At first she thought that it was just random stomach flu. But then she missed her period and then she began to panic. In denial, she ignored it for a full two months before she got the guts to take a test.

Sighing, she went to the sink and washed the taste out of her mouth. When she walked back out into the lobby, a nurse was waiting for her by the door with a small packet of saltine crackers, with a sympathetic look on her face.

Smiling softly at the relatively young nurse, she reached for the crackers and ate then hungrily.

"What do you need, Dear?"

"Um, is there any way I can get an abo- operation today?" The nurse, whose name tag said Mary, walked back over to her desk and pulled out a big book. She flipped some pages before scrolling down it and stopping.

"Well Dear, we usually make the appointments at least a week in advance. Now, how far along are you?"

"Uh, I think maybe two months, give or take a few weeks."

"Well, it has to be done soon if you still don't want the baby. I'd say that the earliest we can make you an appointment is next week."

Jo groaned at the thought of staying here for the next four to six days, seeing that it was Friday now. Looking back to Mary, she saw her looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, um, when's the earliest that you can do it next week then?" Again Mary looked down at her notebook before answering.

"I'd say that we can pencil you in for a 2:00 p.m. appointment on Monday and have you ready for surgery later that night. Does that sound good to you dear?"

Jo twitched her lips in an attempted smile before nodding her head. Saying goodbye to Mary, Jo made her way back outside to her truck.

The protesters were still where they were the fifteen minutes before she went in. Not wanting to deal with them at the moment, Jo ducked behind other cars and made her way toward her truck.

When she finally reached it, she sighed in relief. She was so tired from not sleeping the night before.

As she turned on her car and began to drive out, she only had thought in her mind.

Find a motel and sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo had slept about seven hours once she found a small motel on the outskirts of the town. When she looked outside again, it was just getting dark out.

When her stomach grumbled loud enough to be thought as thunder, Jo decided that it was time for her to find somewhere to eat.

She vaguely remembered seeing a small diner somewhere up the road. Grabbing her keys, Jo made her way out to her truck.

When she made her way into the small diner, she was amazed to realize that all diners looked the same. She remembered traveling a few months back. She use to stop in on these things all of the time to eat.

It was then that Jo noticed a young girl of about maybe sixteen coming toward her with a menu.

"Right this way M'am and we'll have you seated." The girl left her at a booth and went to get the water that she ordered.

Looking at the menu, her stomach gave another monstrous growl. Everything looked positively delicious.

When her eyes finally landed on the desert section, her stomach lurched at the word pie. Giggling softly, Jo said,

"Is that what you want baby? Pie?" As her hand traveled down to rub her abdomen, Jo stopped herself. She was getting attached to it without anything really happening.

When the waitress came back, Jo quickly gave her the order. Looking out into the black night, Jo wondered if she was doing the right thing by getting an abortion.

As she sat there, it felt like no time had passed at all when her cheeseburger, fries, and apple pie came. She ate her meal quickly, only then realizing that she had only some crackers that day and nothing else.

Leaving the cash on the table, Jo made her way back to her truck and then to her motel room. She'd only been up for an hour at most and was tired again. Maybe the stress was getting to her.

Mentally shrugging, Jo walked into her dark room, fell onto her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Please review!! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that this one is short, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

The weekend passed quickly and before Jo knew it, it was two in the after noon on Monday.

She was currently sitting on a check-up table with one of those paper dresses on, waiting for a doctor to come.

All they had to do right now was make sure that she was healthy enough to have the surgery and then they'd get to it.

In only a couple of hours, she'd no longer have this problem in her life.

The door to her room opened and Jo looked to see an older lady come in. Her face was pinched as if she'd never smiled in her life and her dark grey hair was up in a tight bun.

She walked briskly over to Jo and told her to lie down and relax for the physical.

As the physical went on, the older lady warned her about all that was about to happen. Jo was only really half listening.

Her mind was still trying to make up a decision on whether to go through with this or not.

"Ms. Harvelle?" Jo jerked herself back into the present and realized that the doctor had been calling her name for quite some time.

The lady gave her an annoyed look before continuing.

"I'll be sending in a nurse with the anesthesia and gurney shortly and then we'll be on our way." With that said, the doctor walked out of the room.

Once the room was silent once more, Jo went back to her thoughts. What should she do? She could go on with it and get the abortion, then go home to her mother and Ash.

The only problem with that was the way her mom was guaranteed to look at her from now on. It would be the expressive mixture of disappointment, anger, and sorrow.

Jo didn't know if she could deal with that look.

And Ash…she doesn't have a clue on how he'll react to this news. If he was ever going to find out that is. Her mom might not have told him.

It was likely that he didn't know though because then he'd call Sam and Dean and she was positive that her mother wanted nothing to do with them ever again.

But if she had this baby, she'd be leaving everything she has ever known. She probably never speak to her mother or Ash again.

The other thing that came with this baby was freedom. Freedom from her mother, the Roadhouse, the agonizing need to hunt.

She'd have something worth while to focus on and to put all of her energy into. Not that her mother wasn't worth while. It was just that she wanted to be on her own from now on.

She was twenty-three years old.

And then suddenly, just like a switch being flipped, she knew what she had to do. She wasn't going to let any doctor hurt her baby.

This was her baby and hers alone.

Jumping down from the table, Jo quickly changed into her clothes and ran out of the room. As she passed through the lobby, she saw Mary smile and wave at her. She waved back and continued on her way to freedom.

* * *

Please review!! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter...I hope y'all like it!! Okay, now there is a doctor's appointment in this chapter and it's completely made up 'cause I have absolutely no clue on what goes on in the last appointment...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4:**

The cool breeze felt good on Jo's skin. It was a nice change from the blistering Kansas heat.

It was about seven months ago that she'd run away from the clinic and the only true home she'd ever known.

Now, it was in the middle of September and Jo was nine months pregnant.

Nothing had really changed for her either. She found a nice place called Holton that was just outside some of the states cities. She worked at a bar and even had her own apartment.

Over all, life was treating her well right now.

As she walked down the busy street, Jo lightly ran her hand over her swelled stomach. She was only a few weeks away from giving birth and Jo couldn't be more excited.

It amazed her that she once thought that this baby was a curse, something that ruined her life. It did the exact opposite.

Looking up, she realized that she was at her destination. She had an appointment in ten minutes for seeing the resident doctor.

Walking inside, the sterilized smell brought back the memories of the clinic. Shaking her head, she waddled over to the nurse at the window and smiled.

"Hi Wendy, I'm just here for my last check up." The petite brunette turned towards Jo and smiled.

"Hey Jo! Okay, just let me get you some forms and you know the rest." As Wendy passed the papers, Jo smiled and sat down in a chair near by.

She gave a sigh of annoyance at the ridiculous questions she had to answer every time she came here. When she was finished, she passed then back to Wendy and settled down to wait for her doctor.

The door separating the waiting room from the exam rooms opened about ten minutes later and a doctor stepped into the room. Smiling at Jo, she motioned into the other part of the building.

"Hi honey, just follow me. We have your last ultra-sound to do today." Struggling slightly, Jo managed to pull herself up from the chair and follow her doctor to the room.

Once they had her settled, she pulled up her shirt revealing her smooth, round stomach. Her doctor smiled at her before putting a dollop of gel onto her abdomen.

Jo shivered at the coolness but smiled at the picture that soon came up on the screen.

There it was, the baby. She chucked at the sight of it sucking its thumb.

"Now, are you sure that you don't want to know the sex?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I want it to be a surprise." Her doctor, ironically named Mary, shook her head a smiled.

"When I had my children, I wanted to know so badly but they didn't have the technology." Mary then cleaned and cleared everything up and looked at Jo expectantly.

"Well, I just checked everything and all is good. Now, are there any last minute questions you'd like to ask me?" Pulling her shirt back down, Jo shook her head and sat up.

"Na, I think that I asked everything I needed to know last time."

"Well, okay Hon, you're free to leave and I'll see you once that little thing is out in the world." With that, Mary left the room to go look at other patients.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was currently eleven p.m. the next day and Jo was lying down and watching her small television. She'd been feeling restless the whole day but that wasn't new. She'd been feeling like this for the last month.

Jo gave a small gasp as she felt her baby kick and smiled. The baby was restless too.

Then her stomach was seized in a cramp. She groaned and tried to breathe through it. She wasn't really worried. She'd had one of these last weeks and it was categorized as a false alarm.

It was then that Jo felt water run down her legs and into the cushions she was sitting on. Looking down at the dampened cushion, realization slammed upon her.

Her water just broke. She was in labor.

Sitting up, Jo felt a touch of panic fill her system. Jo yelled out as another contraction shook her small form.

This was all happening way to fast. Every one of the books she read said that you had a while after the water broke until the powerful contractions started.

_Liars_, she thought bitterly.

Getting her breath back, she stood up and waddled towards her phone. As she dialed 911, she was hit a by a contraction again.

"911, what's your emergency?" Gasping Jo answered,

"Uh yes, I need you to send a-ahhh ambulance to the apartment building on the corner of Tremont. My apartment is number 15, third floor. I'm in labor, please hurry!" With that, Jo hung up the phone and settled down back on the couch and waited till the paramedics came.

It took them a full seven minutes to get to her place and by that time, Jo was sweating and gasping at the extreme pain. A paramedic ran to her side.

"Miss, are you okay?" Jo looked at the woman like she was insane.

"No, I'm not okay! I have something the size of a watermelon trying to come out of a hole the size of a melon! How the hell do you think I am?!" But the paramedic just smiled at her and said,

"Well, apparently you're fine." Jo didn't hear her as she groaned when another contraction hit. The other parametric lifted up her night shirt to check her and gasped.

"Jane! The baby is coming now! There is no way that we're getting to that hospital with the kid still in her stomach." The medic beside Jo pushed the hair that was stuck to her forehead away, grabbing Jo's attention.

"M'am, we're going to have to deliver you baby here-"

"What?!" Jo gave the woman a panicked look before she cried out in pain.

"Jane! I see the head," cried the other medic. Jane glanced at him before she turned back to their patient.

"Okay, M'am. I need you to push. You got that? Push!" Jo screamed and bore down with every fiber in her body. When she ran out of breath, she stopped and her head fell back against the couch arm.

"Okay, okay. You did god M'am. Now, I need you to push again. Just one more time and the kid will be out. You can do this, now push!"

Jo threw her head back as far as she could and screamed. This had to be the most pain she has ever felt.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

And there was a baby's cry.

And then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the beeping that brought Jo out of her peaceful slumber. The annoying beeping that took her a moment to figure out what it was.

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered why she was here. Sitting up, she began to reach to pull the IV out f her arm.

Just then a nurse walked it. She looked surprised at seeing her awake but quickly ran up to reassure her.

"Where's my baby?!"

"Miss, you're awake! One moment, I'll go get him for you."

Jo waited anxiously for the nurse to come back with her baby. When she came back, Jo felt tears fill her eyes at the sight of the little blue bundle. She impatiently reached for him and the nurse handed him over.

Once he was resting in her arms, she smiled tearfully. He was finally here. Just then, here baby boy opened his eyes and looked at her. She gasped at his eyes, exactly like his fathers.

Pulling him away, she took in his other features. He had beautifully golden skin and from what little hair he had was blond and spiky. And freckles…there were a lot of freckles.

Smiling down at her baby, Jo chuckled when he closed his eyes and once again fell asleep. Yup, he's just like his father.

The nurse took this opportunity to get Jo's attention.

"Miss, we need a name for the baby to make the birth certificate." Jo didn't answer automatically for she was thinking of the perfect name. Just then it popped into her head. The perfect name for her little boy.

"Connor William Harvelle. Son of Dean Winchester and Joanna Harvelle. Welcome to the world."

* * *

Please review!!! 


End file.
